


Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adorkable Kirsch as Chip, And More Fluff, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/F, Fluff, LaF and Will brotp, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and the Beast re-written with the Carmilla cast.<br/>Sorry (not sorry) there's no singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla as the Beast  
> Laura as Belle  
> LaFontaine as Lumiere  
> Will as Cogsworth  
> Danny as Gaston  
> Kirsch as Chip  
> Perry as Mrs.Potts  
> Papa Hollis as Maurice  
> Mama Karnstein as the old woman  
> Ell as former lover (the original Belle who didn't love her back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tale as old as time,  
> True as it can be.  
> Barely even friends,  
> then somebody bends, unexpectedly.  
> 

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young duchess lived in a shining castle._

_Although she had everything her heart desired, the duchess was spoiled, selfish and unkind._

_But then, one winters night an old beggar  woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the duchess sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

_And when she dismissed her again, the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

_The duchess tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in her heart and as punishment, she transformed her into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of her monstrous form, the vampire concealed herself inside her castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world._

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her twenty first year._

_If she could learn to love another and earn her love in return, by the time the last pedal fell, then, the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a vampire for all_ _time._

_As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope.._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast._

* * *

 

_Mircalla found love after all. A girl named Elle._

_She was beautiful._

_Stunning really._

_The young Mircalla fell hard for the girl in a very short amount of time._

_They waltz and dined and sang, but when the time came for Ell to say ‘I love you’ back…_

_She vanished._

_Young Mircalla was broken. That was her one shot to become human again, instead of this beast she has become on the inside, as well as the outside._

_Mircalla ran. She left her people- things – behind as she ran away from the life she left behind._

_When she entered the nearest town, pitchforks and screams turned her away._

_Elle had told everyone about the doomed duchess in the old castle._

_Mircalla ran again, running straight into the woods with no obligation on which way to turn._

_That is… Until she saw the woman again._

_The woman pour lies and sadness into the young vampire, telling her that she could give her a better life._

_Tired and beaten Mircalla agreed to go with the woman as long as she called her Mother and did as she asked._

~

 _After centuries of abuse and torture, the newly named_ Carmilla _, ran again._

_She ran away from the terrible life she had given herself up to all those years ago._

_Carmilla still had hope though._

_So with the withered Rose in her left hand and the keys to her newly, stolen BMW, Carmilla drove out of Austria and back to France to where her story began, with a pocket full of cash and a heart full of good intentions… Starting now.._

 

* * *

 

Laura smiled as she walked down the steps of her apartment, looking excitedly at everyone and everything , slinging her string backpack around her shoulder.

She looks around the busy area thinking of her life here in the city of Paris.

She admires her city and it’s people, saying Bonjour to the locals, just to have the friendly people say it back.

She watches the baker walk down the pathed walkway with loaves of crispy French bread under his arms and smiles as they cross paths.

“Good morning, Laura.” Says the baker.

“Morning monsieur!" She follows him to his bakery and walks in.

"Where you off to?" Ask’s the baker, handing her her favorite chocolate chip cookie.

“To the book shop.” She says excitedly, almost cutting off his words. “I just finished the most wonderful story about a bean stalk and an ogre and a-“

“That’s nice.” The baker cuts her off to yell something to another worker in the back and Laura takes that as her que to leave, leaving the man a dollar for her cookie and a cocked frown.

She minds her own business as she passes a few snobs whispering things to eachother, no doubt about her.

She doesn’t get along with many people in her town. People think she’s strange, no doubt because of her father. He tries, he really does, but he’s just too over protective. She was never aloud out as a child and now that she’s older, he lets her out for a little while to run errands for him and of course the whole town knows about it, no doubt the whole city. Things have just been different with him since her mom died.

Everything she does earns a whisper.

She looks around smiling at everything, at the playing children, at the chirping birds, and at a nice couple stealing a smoke for one another.

Still, people stop and stare and whisper.

It’s not her fault she sees the world in color, in the good in the world rather than the bads.

Laura hops on a bus and takes her seat quietly, listening to her ear phones, munching away on her cookie she still had yet to finish.

She sees a woman in front of a mobile food truck asking for something while her children sit next to her crying. The man simply shakes his head and start to speak, in which Laura lip reads as “That’s too expensive.”

Laura shakes her head and huffs thinking to herself, _There much be more than this provincial life_ , as the bus stops. She smiles and nods to the driver as she exits, entering the book store just ahead.

“Ah, good morning Laura!” The store clerk says.

“Good morning, I’ve come to return the book I borrowed!” She waits for the door to close all the way before approaching the desk and handing the clerk the book with a huge grin.

“Finished already?” The old man eyes Laura as she makes her way to the shelf she always travels to and shimmies through the racks.

“Oh I couldn’t put it down.” She giggles, looking back at the man. She sighs and furrows her brows. Lips in a perch, she turns to the man who is still looking her way. “Have you got anything new?”

He laughs and puts his glasses on. “Not since yesterday.” He explains, putting Laura’s returned book onto a cart with other finished books. Most of them being from Laura.

“That’s alright!” She gets excited again turning to the shelf in search for one book in particular. “I’ll borroooooow-“ She sticks her tongue out, trying really hard to find it. “Ahhah!” She exclaims. “This one.” She smiles wide turning back to the man and handing it to him.

“That one?” He takes it in his hands, adjusting his glasses in the process. He flinches back for a second, seeming a bit confused with her choice. “But you read it twice!”

They both laugh as they make their way towards the desk.

“Well it’s my favorite!” Laura starts rambing on about everything she likes in the book when the man starts histerically laughing and pauses her in her tracks.

“Well if you like it all that much it’s yours!” He checks the book out and hands it to her.

“But sir!”

“I insist.”

“Well thank you.” She smiles again and sighs, looking loving to the man.

She turns on her heels and heads for the door. “Thank you very much.”

As she walks to her shared apartment with her father, she very nonchalantly opens up her book and begins to read, only glancing up every few seconds to see if she’s in the way of anything.

Laura's quite clumsy and quite frankly even she’s surprised in herself for not stumbling into anything.

When she last looks up, she sees a bench perched under a tree and moves to sit on it.

She smiles to herself as a stray cat sits next to her and looks up questioningly at her. “Isn’t this amazing? It’s my favorite part you’ll see, here’s where she meets prince charming.” She points towards the picture in the book and maneuvers it in front of the cat, who just sits there staring at her.

Laura shakes her head and squints her eyes with a tight smile. “But she won’t figure out that its him till chapter three.”

The cat scurries off with a meow and Laura watches it until it’s out of sight, just smiling to herself again.

She gets up, face buried in her book again as she starts walking down the side walk.

She looks around at some people looking at her.

Yes _Laura, you_ are _different from the rest of them._ She thinks as she starts to skip happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags and such as i go. Thanks for reading ^-^ i hope you all enjoy it. There's no specific schedule to when i upload. I like to write when I'm stressed or whenever I find time, really.
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? You know where to go.
> 
> My tumblr is s-i-l-e-n-t-l-y-s-a-n-e.tumblr.com


End file.
